Carrie and Avengers (Crossover AU) Prompts
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: A Prompt series about Carrie and the Avengers. Mostly a slight follow up to "A New Leaf".
1. 1

**A/N: This actually isn't a new project of mine but something I wrote and posted on my Wattpad last summer, and I decided to post it here too and share it with you guys. **

**Also, this is connected to my other Avenger/Carrie fanfics where Carrie got adopted by Tony and joins the Avengers. Just putting that out there in case you guys get confused.**

**I hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

**Prompt #1**

Carrie having triggers from her past of being bullied and abused, and Tony realizes it after having a breakdown during a mission and her having nightmares about her abusers, having PTSD himself, he comforts her and helps her on how to deal with them.


	2. 2

**A/N: Due to my Wattpad version of this second prompt being too short, I've decided to make this a little more longer.**

**Prompt #2**

Wanda and Carrie disliking each other at first due to the whole event with Ultron but after that whole thing was over, they warmed up to each other, got to know each other and she became one of Carrie's best friends.


	3. 3

**A/N: Again, another prompt on my Wattpad version of this was too small so I kinda tweaked it.**

**Prompt #3: AU**

Carrie joining in the on the fight the Winter Soldier with the team after he breaks out, and of course, she's on Tony's side on the whole "civil war" thing.


	4. 4

**Prompt #4**

Tony introducing Carrie to AC/DC and other classic rock music. The only music Carrie was always listening to was Gospel music because her mother claimed that anything else except Gospel was "the devil's music". She gave other music a chance and erased those claims of her mother from her mind, as it turns out, she enjoyed some of the classic rock that he played for her.


	5. 5

**Prompt #5**

Chris and her boyfriend Billy breaks out of jail by an evil villain and offers them to get an upgrade. At first, they almost turn him down but when Chris is told that she joined the Avengers, she is enraged.

Vowing to get revenge on Carrie White for "ruining her life" (As the way she sees that), she and Billy take the offer and begin to work for him as a new threat for the Avengers, mostly Carrie.


	6. 6

**Prompt #6 **

Despite the fact that Carrie has learned how to defend herself with her strong telekinetic powers, Steve still feels the need to be protective over Carrie, especially during a dangerous battle on a mission. It's not that she can't handle herself, it's because she's younger than them and like Tony, he doesn't want her to get severely hurt.


	7. 7

**Prompt #7**

Despite the fact that Tony knows that Carrie is his adoptive daughter and not his biological daughter, He spends time with Carrie for Father's day, since she grew up without a father and he grew up feeling unloved by his father, he figured it was the perfect time to fill that role.

He wasn't perfect, definitely not and was not the best at this parenting a teenager thing but he knew he'd never treat Carrie the way his father treated him and probably would do a better job than him.

He loved Carrie, adoptive daughter or not.


	8. 8

**Prompt #8**

Peter accidentally breaks into Carrie's room, looking for Tony. She thinks he's an intruder and attacks him with her telekinesis. She realizes that he's not and puts him down, explaining that he only wants to see Mr. Stark so he can get his suit updated.

They introduce each other then Carrie and Peter begin to make friends with each other. Peter asks if she's a relative of Tony's and she says she was adopted by him. Peter didn't wanna admit but he was slightly jealous that she was adopted by Tony Stark.


	9. 9

**Prompt #9**

Steve telling Carrie his stories from the 1940s as if she was his actual granddaughter. He tells her stories about his experience of being in the war and what it was like back then.


	10. 10

**Prompt #10**

Carrie and Peter are hanging out a lot but Tony thinks they're dating or like each other. They keep telling him that they're just friends but sometimes he doesn't believe them and teases them about it from time to time.


	11. 11

**Prompt #11**

Tony dares Carrie not to use her powers for an entire week to see how she handles things around the house without them. Things start to go well until one day she really feels the need to use her powers for something minor and she ends up losing the dare, Tony teases her about it all day much to her annoyance.


	12. 12

_**A/N: I made some changes from the Wattpad version because I thought about it and decided "Nah Carrie wouldn't like this or that, she would like this or that" or whatever Lol I think I did a good job with this part.**_

**Prompt #12**

Carrie's favorite artists are Tori Kelly, Sia, Alicia Keys, Ed Sheeran, Christina Aguilera, Demi Lovato, Janis Joplin, Adele, Alessia Cara, Jesse McCartney, Billie Holiday, Amy Lee, Phil Collins, Ritchie Valens, Amy Whinehouse, Queen, AC/DC and etc.

She didn't like classic rock music at first because Tony played it too much but eventually grew to like it. She's also fond of 80s soft music and other oldies.


	13. 13

**Prompt #13**

Peter and Carrie have a brother/sister relationship moment when they both vent about being victims of bullying, have emotional breakdowns and comfort each other while telling each other they deserve better.


	14. 14

**Prompt #14**

Carrie gets mad at Tony for a few days after he gets drunk at a big birthday party he threw for her and embarrasses himself and Carrie. Tony tries to find many ways to make up for how he acted at her birthday and to make up with her.


	15. 15

**Prompt #15**

Clint went deaf a while back and Carrie tries to communicate and have a conversation with him through sign language that she learned how to do online.


	16. 16

**Prompt #16**

Carrie's father pops up out of nowhere and tries to get Carrie back into his life (Even though he never was to begin with). Tony doesn't allow him to come back into her life after leaving her when she was a baby. Obviously, Carrie doesn't want him back in her life either.

However, she then decides if she wants to forgive him or not forgive him for walking out on her and her mother.


	17. 17

**Prompt #17**

**(Headcanon)** _What Carrie's relationship with the Avengers characters is basically like:_

**Tony: **He is like a total father to her, more of a father than her real one whom was absent from her life. Hes not the perfect father at times, they once in a while have arguments, is sometimes unfair to her in certain situations, and is super overprotective (which is reasonable) when it comes to missions. But overall, he is a very good father to her as a whole and he would do anything for her to make her happy and feel loved unlike how his father treated him.

**Pepper: **Like Ms. Desjardin, she treated Carrie with love and treats her like a daughter unlike her biological mother, Margaret. They're very close with each other and is always there for Carrie whenever she needs someone to talk to.

**JARVIS (Before FRIDAY): **Both get along extremely well, JARVIS is always there to talk to her whenever she's feeling down or when something is bothering her, though she's annoyed slightly by it sometimes, she's grateful for him .

**F.R.I.D.A.Y.: **Although Carrie misses JARVIS, she seems to warm up to FRIDAY the more she talks to her. She just has to, unfortunately, get used to JARVIS not being around anymore.

**Happy: **Whenever Carrie is overwhelmed by paparazzi in public, he always guards and protects her. He also is the one who drops Carrie off and picks her up from school and always makes sure she gets home safely. Carrie is one of the people that she can count on.

**Rhodey: **He is always supportive of her through her improvements as an Avenger in-training. Sometimes he jokes with her about letting her in one of Tony's suits knowing she has no clue on how to control them by hand. She takes his jokes seriously and say she would get in huge trouble if she even step foot in one of them. His nickname for her is little hero.

**Bruce:** He is one of those people that Carrie is personally close with, whenever he's in the lab looking for Tony and he's not there, they don't hesitate to spark up a conversation. She always has empathy for him as she knows what it's like to be seen as a "monster" by other people.

**Steve: **She absolutely adores him and vise versa. They have a grandpa/granddaughter relationship at times, especially when he's telling her stories of his experiences in World War II, which she enjoys. He's also protective of her and deeply cares about her.

**Bucky: **She's not exactly close with him but she does enjoy his company and is nice to her. She does sympathize with him and what he went through.

**Natasha: **They are very close with each other and is almost like a big sister figure and Carrie heavily looks up to her. She sometimes tests Carrie's improving fighting skills when neither of them are busy with other things in their lives. She can be protective of Carrie but at the same time wants her to be independent on herself in the future.

**Sam: **Both have mutual respect for each other, inside and outside the missions. Sometimes he takes Carrie out for ice cream along with Steve whenever they have time to hang out. Whenever in public, he keeps an eye on her to make sure nothing bad ever happens to her.

**Clint: **He sometimes cracks jokes when the team splits up into twos and it annoys her at times but deep down, she finds some of them funny.

**Pietro:** He's not really her favorite, especially of how cocky he can be. She gets along with most of the team but she finds him intolerable at times.

**Wanda: **She is actually one of Carrie's best friends despite being slightly older than her. Almost like an older sister figure (like Natasha). Whenever Carrie is feeling down, she feels it due to the telepathy they both have, she comes by and talks to her about how and why she's feeling a certain way.

**Vision:** Both get along well and Carrie enjoys his company. She is very fond of him and considers him one of her closest friends. Kinda somewhat reminds her of JARVIS even though he's technically not.

**Thor: **He is like an older brother to her, hes always so sweet to her and very protective of her, he makes her laugh whenever shes feeling down and is extremely encouraging and supportive of her.

**Loki: **She actually doesn't really like him due to some of the mean pranks he played on her, kinda like an annoying older brother who plays tricks on his little sister. He think it's funny to see her annoyed and mad but she absolutely hates it due to how her old bullies from high school played cruel pranks on her. He realizes this and eventually stops, but they still aren't friends, Although hes somewhat fond of her but doesn't admit it. Later on, she slightly warms up to him.

**Peter:** Both her and Peter are really good friends with each other and no doubt get along seamlessly. Although, they secretly share a mutual jealousy towards one another. For Peter, he feels envious of Carrie because she got adopted by Tony and gets to live with him 24/7 and Carrie is jealous of Peter because of how close Tony is to Peter, especially when he's his mentee and Tony is his mentor. Overall, they get along pretty well, and are a good team together when it comes to missions. Sometimes he invites her to hang out and Tony, being the protective father he is, sternly tells him to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her. One time, Peter was being bullied at school and Carrie talked with him about it, as she was bullied at school herself once. They both had an emotional breakdown that day which made their friendship more stronger.


	18. 18

**Prompt #18**

After Peter's aunt May passed away from a sickness, Tony takes in and adopts him, making both Carrie and Peter adopted siblings.

They already have a brother-sister relationship so seamlessly they were going to act like it. They sometimes have arguments and disagreements, especially on missions when they have to team up together and they both argue over which either of their plans would work.

Sometimes their arguments get out of hand and they use their powers to let out their anger towards each other, which always ends up with them getting in trouble and not talking to each other for a while. Later on, they apologize, make up with a hug and have a bowl of ice cream.

They always have each other's backs too, especially when on missions. Peter defends her when he hears people say negative things about her that aren't true and she defends him whenever someone in public is messing with him, mostly Flash whom she absolutely cannot stand since she hates bullies.

Peter sometimes invites Carrie to hang out with him and his friends whenever her own friends are too busy. Michelle Jones (Aka MJ), Ned Leeds and Betty Brant all are fond of her, especially MJ whom she became good friends with after sharing an interest in books.

Carrie sometimes helps him build his projects using her powers if he ever feels that he needs extra help on them and he gives her half the credit since she helped.

Even though they get on each others nerves sometimes, they're always there for each other and care about each other at the end of the day.


	19. 19

**Prompt #19**

Tony and Carrie get into an argument about her joining the team, it's not like he doesn't see her potential, it's just that he's worried about what might happen to her if she isn't careful or alert.

She tells him that he's being too overprotective and being unfair to her while he thinks he has every right to feel the way he does.

They don't talk for a little while because of this.


	20. 20

**Prompt #20**

Rhodey jokes that Carrie should try on one of Tony's suits so she can become iron girl, she takes literally and by the time Rhodey tried to stop her, it was too late, she already had gotten in and lose control and flew out of the house. Taking responsibility, Rhodey goes after her and tries to save her before she gets hurt and get her safe and sound back home before Tony finds out.


	21. 21

**Prompt 21**

Carrie comes up to Tony and told him that she was thinking about wanting to be part of the X-men instead of being an Avenger or part of SHIELD in the future. He gets a little mad at first because he thought her becoming one of those two things would be best for her, and that's what he was thinking, knowing what was best for her and her future.

They have an argument and don't talk to each other for the rest of the day. He thinks about it for a moment and realizes that he was acting like this dad, feels bad for some of the things he said to her and apologizes to her, telling her if she wants to join the X-Men then she can and that it's entirely her choice and that he respects that choice.

He also realizes he wasn't thinking and letting Carrie do what's best for herself, so whatever choice she wanted to make, whether she wanted to become an Avenger, Part of SHIELD or a part of the X-men, whatever made her happy, he supported it.


	22. 22

**Prompt 22**

Pepper brings up Carrie seeing her mother to Tony. He, of course, does NOT like that idea. But after thinking it over, he asks Carrie what she wants to do. Perhaps they see each other, and Carrie, from being around caring people for so long, realizes her mother can not hurt her anymore. Carrie is able to get through it without breaking down.


	23. 23

**A/N: This is a AU version of what happens in the last prompt when Carrie sees her mother again.**

**Prompt 23**

Carrie goes to visit her mother at the Psych Ward for the first time in a while the last time she's seen her, thinking she would finally change her ways a bit. Unfortunately, Carrie gets flashbacks the more her mother talks, eventually leading to her using her powers to flip a table, or break a light bulb. Margaret then berates Carrie even more. She has to be pulled out of the room by Tony to avoid her mother's frenzy.


	24. 24

**Prompt 24**

Carrie, when she first enters the Avengers, is of course nervous. Tony gets her into a therapist (with much persuasion) and they learn she has social anxiety, depression, and deep trauma. Carrie joins after Loki is defeated. Carrie wears cool colors and clothes like sweaters and sweatpants. She doesn't like showing skin that much. After Ultron's defeat, she begins to experience hallucinations of her mother, Chris, and Billy. Carrie, after leaving the Avengers for a short while, dawns brighter colors and skimpier clothing. It's as if it's showing that it's a new her. No more "dirty pillows" or shame. 


	25. 25

**A/N: This is just a what-if AU Endgame prompt! There are gonna be slight spoilers so if I were you, I'd skip this.**

_(What if there was no snap and nobody got dusted? What if Tony still had his mansion and continued to have a happy family?)_

**Prompt #25**

Carrie gets the news that Pepper is pregnant, after she heard this, she is absolutely ecstatic about it. She never really had an siblings growing up to talk to and be with, so the fact that she was going to be a big sister was an absolute blessing to her.

After the baby was born, it turned out to be a girl, which Pepper and Tony named, "Morgan". Carrie got to hold her while in the hospital, telling her that she is her big sister and that she is gonna love and protect her no matter what.


	26. 26

**_(AU_-_Endgame/No Snap)_**

**Prompt #26**

Carrie and Morgan are in Morgan's room playing, Morgan tells her that she wishes that her puppets were alive so they could put on a puppet show for them and wouldn't have to do it using her hands all the time, Carrie uses her telekinesis to make them come to life, making them do things such as walk, talk (with Carrie's own voice of course), and dance, much to Morgan's enjoyment.


	27. 27

**A/N: AU POST-ENDGAME SPOILERS!**

**Prompt #27**

After the events of Endgame, Carrie starts to go through severe depression after losing her adoptive father (Although she considers Tony her real father rather than just adoptive) and thanks to the events of endgame, that has added to more of her PTSD that she continues to struggle with everyday.

Luckily, she has friends like Peter, Wanda and friends from school to check up on her everyday to see how she's doing and to help her through it.


	28. 28

**A/N: AU POST-ENDGAME SPOILERS!**

**Prompt #28**

Morgan and Carrie have a talk with each other about their late father, Tony. Carrie explains to her that he adopted and took her under his wing when she was a teenager, she doesn't get in detail to what happened to her because she didn't wanna scare her, instead, she only tells her that Tony adopted her because she came from a place that treated her badly. She also tells her that she never met her biological father and only lived with her mother that didn't treat her really well.

Morgan hugs her, tells her that she's sorry that she was treated badly by "mean people" (as she would describe them) and tells her that she is happy that Tony has adopted her because if he didn't, she wouldn't have a wonderful big sister such as her and doesn't care if they aren't biologically related.


	29. 29

**A/N: AU Post-Endgame/No Snap **

**Prompt #29**

Carrie and Morgan spend time with Tony for the day for Father's day, they go to a Theater play, go to a hockey game, go roller skating in a rink, and even go out to dinner afterwards.

Pepper texts Tony telling him to come back home because it's "an emergency", as soon as the trio get back home, everyone jumps out and says "SURPRISE! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

Turns out that while Tony and his daughters were out, they were planning a special father's day party for him at the house. It was mostly Pepper's idea and the two sisters liked the idea and went along with it.


	30. 30

**A/N: Another Pre-Endgame prompt :)**

**Prompt #30**

3 days before her birthday, Carrie spends a whole week making her own costume design for herself, when it's finally done, she seems not sure if it's quite good enough so she asks Tony for an opinion on it, he tells her it needs some improvements, so he takes the outfit for a couple days and gives it back to her at the end of her birthday with some extra touches. The outfit now as a white and gold utility belt made with Vibranium from Wakanda wrapped around the red skirt, he explains if she presses the button in the middle, a bright light will come out and hurt her enemy's eyes for a while.

He then gives her a mask that takes inspiration from masks at a masquerade ball but with a unique modern twist to it. It has a built-in A.I. where it has X-ray vision, and tells her locations of where people, including criminals are and identify them.

And finally, a pair of earrings with also a built-in A.I. that will help Carrie in her battles in certain situations, like hear conversations between criminals in far places.

Carrie smiled with joy and told Tony "thank you! I love it! It's perfect!", that she loves it and went on about how it's the best birthday gift ever. Tony smiles and says she knew she would love it and glad that she's happy with it.


	31. 31

**Prompt #31**

Carrie has her first battle with the Avengers in New York, for her first time, she was a total hit and was all over the news, when she watched herself in battle on the news, she heard them say "Now we all know the new Avenger member was amazing in battle today but we have got to know, what's her name? There's Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, but what about her? What name does she have?"

This made her realize while her debut was great, she never even made up a superhero name for herself. She goes to Tony about this and they spend hours trying to come up with a name for her.

First, Tony came up with "Mind Girl" But Carrie thought that was bland and boring.

Second, it was "Psycat" but Carrie didn't like that either.

At another point, another one that came up was "Mind Sushi" But that was a joke by Tony.

Finally, they came up with the name, "PsyStorm" and Carrie absolutely LOVED it! Not only did it relate to and described how her powers were but it was totally badass and revolutionary.

The next day at a press conference, Carrie arrived dressed in her suit, at first she was getting overwhelmed by the cameras and people talking at the same time trying to get answers. She was feeling her powers getting ready to go off but Tony behind the curtain told her to take deep breaths and stay calm.

She listened and answered on of the reporter's question, "Who is she and what is her name?"

She got up on the microphone, things went quiet for a while, she took off her mask and said, "My name is Carrie Stark and I am Psy-Storm, and also an Avenger. It's an honor to be here and part of team I'm in now, even though I am still fresh, I will still do my best to make sure you all are safe". The audience cheered and word got out about who she was since that conference, and everyone now knew who she was.


	32. 32

**Prompt #32**

After a heated argument with Tony, Carrie runs off and goes to Steve's place in the middle of the night, she ran into his arms crying when he opens the door.

He asks her what happened and she tells him how her and Tony got into an argument over what happened on the mission today after she almost have gotten killed after disobeying Tony's orders to go back in the ship because it was "too dangerous" but after seeing a family almost getting crushed by a giant rock, she ran off the ship to go save them. When another giant rock was aiming for them, Tony destroyed the rock and saved them, Carrie then took the family to safely but Tony didn't let her off the hook.

During the argument, Carrie said, "Steve would never be upset with me over doing the right thing"

And Tony told her if she has such an amazing relationship with Steve, go to his place and have him adopt her and that he could care less if he did. It hurt her so much that so ran off in the middle of the night. She knows that he didn't sincerely mean it and it was out of anger and frustration but it still hurt to hear him say that to her.

Steve hugs Carrie and makes her feel better and let her stay for the night. The next morning she wakes up and Steve cooks her breakfast on the table, he gets a phone call from Tony and goes to the next room. The phone is on speaker for some reason so she can hear everything that Tony is saying.

Steve tells him that Carrie is safe here in his place and tells him that what he said to her last night was hurtful. Tony then says, "I know, I know and I feel like shit about it! Just let me talk to her, please".

She tells Steve that she isn't ready to speak to him yet after last night. He drops her off to school that morning and after school was done, Happy picks her up from there and takes her back home.

Her and Tony don't speak when she got home, but during dinner, they spoke. He tells her how sorry he is for what he said and it was uncalled for for him to say what he said to her. It took a while but she eventually accepts his apology and forgives him, then they make up.

He doesn't admit this but sometimes he gets jealous of Steve and Carrie's close grandfather/granddaughter relationship.


End file.
